


world's cutest boy

by prkjimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff n stuff, lapslock, mini fic inspired by a tweet i saw earlier, soft sleepy morning boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: "what's the world's cutest boy doing?""i don't know, whatareyou doing?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhHh!!!  
> i saw a tweet earlier abt bts' taegi n it was something like  
> kth: how's korea's cutest boy doing?  
> myg (not looking up): idk how are u  
> kth (blushing) fINE
> 
> or smtH AKIN TO THAT ill link the tweet if i findit agaiN ok idk it reminded me of soonhoon  
> proceed folks

soonyoung wakes up with a dry mouth and swollen cheeks, rubbing his bleary eyes as his pats around the still warm but empty mattress, frowning at the wrinkled sheets and lack of jihoon. standing, he hisses at the cold floor against his toes and shuffles into the bathroom to rinse out his mouth before he follows the trail of discarded clothes still littering the hallway from the night before.

 

the curtains in the living room are drawn slightly and the soft, early morning sun illuminating the couch currently sat on by jihoon and soonyoung’s stomach flutters like it does any other time he sees the little blonde, golden glow lighting up his soft, sleepy features. 

 

soonyoung approaches slowly, sitting on the arm of the cough opposite to the side of jihoon and falling backward so his head ends up in jihoon’s lap, the blonde barely managing to move his phone in time from being crushed by a muss of brown hair.

 

the brunet smiles widely, heart thumping with pulses of affection because he still thinks jihoon looks gorgeous, even from below when he’s staring directly up jihoon’s nostrils and the blonde frowning down at him. jihoon rests his phone on soonyoung’s forehead, continuing to scroll through whatever app that’d been preoccupying him before while soonyoung reaches a hand up to cup his face between thumb and forefinger, gently squishing his cheeks together to push his lips out into a pout.

 

“what’s the cutest boy in the world doing up so early?” the brunet asks, and without missing a beat and drawing his gaze from his device jihoon replies.

 

“i don’t know, what  _ are  _ you doing up?” he says, and it takes soonyoung a second to process what he’d said, but once he does his cheeks warm and his mouth falls open before lifting into a big grin, eyes turning to crescents as his hands cover his face, peeking through his fingers at the smiling blonde above him.

 

“nothing,” he says, more of a squeak, and jihoon dips down to press a quick, soft kiss against the brunet’s nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> how cute!!!!!!! i live for soft jihoon n the idea that jihoon, surprisngly, does not hate soonyoung despite how other fics portray him!!  
> twitter: hyung2001 / subsoonyoung (nsfw)  
> tumblr: 2guks / svnteenie


End file.
